The Tale of X-Ranger
by X-Ranger1
Summary: The story of a teenage boy who crosses over into the Sailor Moon universe to befriend and help the Sailor Guardians fight the evil forces that threaten to wreak havoc where there is peace. Can this one boy fulfill everyone's expectations of him and return to his own world when all is said and done? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**The Tale of X-Ranger**

 **Author's note** : I DO NOT own Sailor Moon or any affiliated with it. The rights go to its creators and current owners.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Prologue**

In the beginning, there was nothing but darkness.

However, from the midst of the chaos, a bright and powerful light emerged and caused the darkness to flee in fear. As it grew, it began to take on form until finally, it claimed its place to reign in existence, being named the Sun.

Then the mighty flames began to circulate and create a ring around the Sun. The ring then dispersed into nine separate balls of fire.

By command, the balls of fire raced to their destined positions and began to orbit the Sun. The Nine Planets: Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto established themselves, each taking their distinct shape and form.

Upon each planet, several female warriors were born to act as both rulers over their planets and guardians against any outside threat against the Solar System. Each one with their unique attributes and magical powers, they became known as the Sailor Guardians.

As humanity's presence blossomed on the Earth, the Moon had established a majestic kingdom. Under the judicious rule of Queen Serenity, the Moon Kingdom had become one of the most beautiful and prosperous places in the galaxy. For a time, the Solar System experienced an era of peace thanks to Queen Serenity and the Sailor Guardians.

Unfortunately, that time would come to a close.

One day, dark energies of chaos entered the Solar System and journeyed towards the Sun with purpose. It immersed itself into the prominent star, creating a black spot. It kept growing stronger inside the black spot as it robbed the mighty powers of the Sun. Finally, the chaos took on form and emerged as the evil entity, Queen Metalia.

Soon after, the evil queen enveloped her influence upon a woman named Beryl whose passions and desires similarly matched her own. Now deemed Queen Beryl, she used her new-found powers to transform a massive size of the Earth's people into an army of darkness. Thus, the Negaverse rose up. No one was safe from this great evil as it wreaked havoc and destruction wherever they went until they finally came to the Moon.

Without any warning, the Negaverse unleashed its full might upon the Moon Kingdom and slew hundreds of lives in pursuit of acquiring the Imperium Silver Crystal. Queen Serenity and her forces fought bravely, but the darkness couldn't be fended off for long. Even Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus were no match against Queen Metalia's power.

For a moment, it seemed that all hope seemed lost until a strong presence emanated from the Sun. It was so intense it could be felt all around the galaxy. The pain and suffering that had unbalanced the Solar System had caused a powerful opponent to spring forth from the heart of the Sun to contend with the Negaverse. A male humanoid. The likes of which no one ever saw before.

Perhaps considered the most powerful and strongest Sailor Guardian to have ever existed, this humanoid was the Sailor Guardian of Energy, Light, and Law: Sailor Sun.

Coming to the aid of the crippled Moon Kingdom, Sailor Sun released his great power upon the army of the Negaverse and devastated them. As he swiftly wiped out their numbers and drove them into retreat, the Guardian of the Sun came face to face with Queen Beryl herself. The two looked at each other for a moment.

"So, you finally make your appearance." Beryl snickered as her opponent stared her down. "Your downfall will demonstrate the supremacy of the Negaverse! HAAA!"

She arrogantly lashed out with torrents of black lightning but was shocked to see Sailor Sun constructed a dome of golden light around himself and canceled out the attack.

"It's no use, Beryl! My powers far surpass what you and your armies are capable of." he remarked as he slowly levitated off the ground. "Because of the atrocities you've committed, your kind has no place here. Therefore, as the overseer of the Solar System, I banish you all to the outer reaches of the Universe! Begone!"

Summoning all of his power, Sailor Sun unleashed a devastating light that caused Queen Metalia and the Negaverse to wail out in agony and cast them all away from the Solar System into the voids of space.

The battle was won, but the war was lost.

The Moon Kingdom lied in ruins. The Sailor Guardians, as well as Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, were defeated and left for dead. Queen Serenity was in tears at the loss of her kingdom, her people and especially her daughter. Sailor Sun approached the disabled Queen.

"I'm sorry, Queen Serenity... I have failed to save your kingdom and the Princess." he said remorsefully.

The Queen, however, shook her head and placed her hand on his shoulder. "No. I'm grateful that you came to help. I'd hate to think what might have happened if they remained."

"Yes... but even my powers cannot keep the Negaverse at bay forever. They will return." Sailor Sun mentioned.

"I know, and that is why I am sending my daughter and everyone else to the future, using the Imperium Silver Crystal." she replied, standing up.

"What!? But your highness, if you use the Crystal in your condition, you'll die!" Sailor Sun warned, but the Queen persisted.

"Do not worry; there is someone out there who can aid us. When the dark times return here again, he will come."

This confused Sailor Sun. "What? Who could be up for something like this and how do you know he'll help?" he asked but received no answer.

Using the last of her strength, Queen Serenity used the Silver Crystal to encase Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, and the Sailor Guardians in protective fields of energy and teleported them to the future on Earth for reincarnation into the next life with none of their previous memories.

With her dying breath, she gave instructions to her cat advisers, Luna and Artemis.

"The Negaverse will return but Queen Metalia cannot get her hands on this Crystal, or the Universe is doomed. Find and reawaken the Sailor Guardians and protect the Princess. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Both cats acknowledged and obeyed the last request of Queen Serenity as she died.

After overlooking the damage done to the Moon, Sailor Sun still couldn't help but feel a sense of disappointment in himself for not being able to save the lives lost. As such, he exiled himself from the galaxy; never to be seen again. No one knows where he had gone or for what reason but some felt that one day he would return again when the time was right.

 **Chapter End**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave your thoughts and comments in a review as they give insight as to how the story is doing. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2 The Adventure Begins

**Chapter 2 - The Adventure Begins**

Millennia had passed since the Fall of the Moon Kingdom and the disappearance of Sailor Sun. The galaxy had its peace restored, but the mark left by the Negaverse was never forgotten. It would only be a matter of time before they'd return for revenge.

* * *

 **Within another dimension**

It was summer time in the state of Arkansas, USA. The end of the second year of high school for some students at Hampton High School and summer vacation was only minutes away. One particular 17-year-old student was sitting in his classroom watching the clock, waiting for it to strike 3:00.

His name was Brett Ralston. He had short brunette hair and lime green eyes. Stood at 5'10'' with a slightly above average build, wearing a red button up shirt, black pants and white sports shoes.

" _Come on! Come on! Almost there!_ " he eagerly waited with clenched fists. Soon the clock struck 3, and the school bell rang.

"Ok, everyone, you have all your assignments. I hope you all have a great summer vacation!" the teacher smiled as the students grabbed their backpacks and headed out the school. Brett was gathering the rest of his things from his locker when he saw Marvin, the school bully, picking on other kids and peeping on girls in the locker room.

"I guess I gotta teach him a lesson again..." he sighed. He looked at his skateboard still leaning inside his locker and gave a mischievous smirk. He picked up his cell phone and called a few friends of his.

Marvin continued watching the girls in the locker room change and quietly chuckled to himself until one of the girls caught him and screamed.

"PERVERT!" she cried.

"Augh!" Marvin was taken by surprise and stumbled back some as the girls began to corner him. They were about the pounce on him and beat him down until they all heard the sound of skateboard wheels.

"Mind your feet, Marvin!" Brett shouted as he held out his arm and knocked Marvin's feet out from under him as he sped on. The stocky brute flipped in the air before landing flat on the floor.

"OW! Ralston!" he roared. Brett snickered at his success as he glided through the hallways to the school entrance with Marvin racing after him.

"Your so dead when I get you!" the bully threatened.

"Ha! You couldn't catch me on the best day of your life!" Brett cheekily retorted.

The two made it to the main hallway with the entrance just yards away. However, the Principle was walking in the opposite direction of them with papers in hand. Brett quickly swerved to the side but Marvin, not noticing the Principle in time, ran right into him. The papers went flying everywhere.

Brett looked back and had to laugh at the scene. "Hahahaha! I told you, Marvin. Can't touch this." he smirked.

"Why you!" Marvin growled.

"MR. BAILEY!" the Principle shouted, causing a shiver to go through the bully's spine. "My office! Now!"

Brett quickly made his getaway before he got caught too. He skateboarded outside the entrance and grinded on the stairway railing. A big white truck with a logo on it appeared in front of the school with a few other boys inside. It was Brett's band members.

"Brett, over here! Hop in!" one of the boys hollered.

"Coming, Tony!" Brett jumped into the back of the truck, and the group took off.

"Whew! That was sweet!" Tony exclaimed.

"Yeah, it sure was! Hey, Noah, you got all of that?" Brett asked.

"Yep! It's all right here on camera. This stuff is so going on YouTube!" Noah laughed. The boys then made their way to Jack's Rib Shack to perform their next gig. Tony was the bassist and backing vocals. Noah acted as the rhythm guitar and backing vocals as well. Alex was the drummer, and Brett was the lead guitarist and lead vocalist. Together they were The Trojan Nebula.

Many people gathered around the heard the band perform their songs. They started to warm up with the song All Summer Long by Kid Rock.

 _It was 1989; my thoughts were short my hair was long_

 _Caught somewhere between a boy and man_

 _She was seventeen, and she was far from in-between_

 _It was summertime in Northern Michigan_

 _Ahh Ahh Ahh_

 _Ahh Ahh Ahh_

 _Splashing through the sand bar_

 _Talking by the campfire_

 _It's the simple things in life, like when and where_

 _We didn't have any internet_

 _But man I never will forget_

 _The way the moonlight shined upon her hair_

 _And we were trying different things_

 _We were smoking funny things_

 _Making love out by the lake to our favorite song_

 _Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking about tomorrow_

 _Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long_

 _Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long_

 _Catching Walleye from the dock_

 _Watching the waves roll off the rocks_

 _She'll forever hold a spot inside my soul_

 _We'd blister in the sun_

 _We couldn't wait for night to come_

 _To hit that sand and play some rock and roll_

 _While we were trying different things_

 _And we were smoking funny things_

 _Making love out by the lake to our favorite song_

 _Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking about tomorrow_

 _Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_

 _Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_

The crowd cheered loudly as the band made it into the solo of the song. Brett was rocking away on his guitar as his started to performing fancy moves that got the crowd's attention.

 _Now nothing seems as strange as when the leaves began to change_

 _Or how we thought those days would never end_

 _Sometimes I'll hear that song, and I'll start to sing along_

 _And think man I'd love to see that girl again_

 _And we were trying different things_

 _We were smoking funny things_

 _Making love out by the lake to our favorite song_

 _Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking about tomorrow_

 _Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long_

 _Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long_

 _And we were trying different things_

 _We were smoking funny things_

 _Making love out by the lake to our favorite song_

 _Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking about tomorrow_

 _Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long_

 _Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long_

 _Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_

 _Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_

* * *

 **4 hours later**

After their gig was over, the band dropped Brett off at his house before heading off. He unlocked the front door and discovered the place was empty.

"Hello? Mom? Dad? Anyone here?" Brett called, but there was no reply. There was a note on the kitchen counter that read, " _Gone out the get groceries and pick up some supper later on. Be home soon. Mom._ "

*sighs* " _Nice... well, I guess I have the place to myself._ " Brett thought. He tossed it away in the trash before heading to his room and collapsed in his chair. Just then, Brett noticed something on his desk.

"Huh? What's this?" he pondered as he saw a platinum ring on his desk. " _This wasn't here when I left. Is this some gift?_ " he wondered.

He inspected the ring; it was well crafted and had an inscription upon the shank, but it was in a different language.

"Hmm. I don't know who sent this, but I like how it matches my outfit." Brett said as he slipped the ring on his right middle finger. He then pulled up his laptop to watch anime on the Internet. One Piece, Inuyasha, Naruto, Pokemon, Bleach, Dragon Ball Z, and Fairy Tale, so many selections to choose.

Finally, Brett stumbled onto one classic anime, Sailor Moon. At this time, a new remake of the series, Sailor Moon Crystal, was already released and even the original anime was getting redubbed.

"Maybe just one episode." he said as he loaded an episode.

Watching the show brought back some pleasant memories, but Brett decided to take a break and practice his sketching.

An hour went by before Brett finished a few drawings and returned to his laptop which still had Sailor Moon on the screen. He looked at the screen for a few seconds.

"I wonder what it'd be like to have an adventure like them." he thought. Suddenly, the ring on his finger started to shine brightly.

*grunts* "Wha-! What the hell is this!?" he shouted, shielding his eyes.

Before he knew it, the light emanating from the ring began engulfing Brett, and soon every trace of him was gone.

* * *

 **Somewhere in darkness**

Stirring from a daze, Brett found himself floating in what seemed like an endless time stream of different realities.

"Where am I?" he said in shock and disbelief.

He just couldn't believe what he was seeing. From his left to his right he saw skyscrapers ascending high into the heavens of bright golden light and endless roads paved in silver leading to anyone's guess. While continuing to float aimlessly onward, he saw millions of stars surrounded by aurora borealis with exquisite beauty.

"Wow! So beautiful." he said in amazement. Unfortunately, the side show was about to end.

Brett suddenly began picking up speed and floating much faster than before. His surroundings were darkening around him while narrowing in one direction. An intensely bright light was barreling towards him at tremendous speeds.

"Wooaah! What's happening!" he yelled in horror in what was about to happen. The next thing Brett knew, the light dissipated and he found himself falling from the sky towards a sea of water.

"AAAAHHHHH!" he screamed. The portal vanished behind him as he fell headlong into a body of water.

*SPLASH* Submerged under water by a couple of feet, Brett quickly swam up to the surface, gasping out for air.

"Am I... in a harbor?" he looked around and saw different boats docked on piers while others were departing from port. "I gotta get out of here."

Quickly he started swimming over to the nearest shore until he heard a noise. Looking to one side, Brett saw a speedboat heading straight for him. Acting fast, he dived underwater to clear out of the boat's path, but at the last few seconds, the vessel's fin whacked Brett in the side of the head, rendering him unconscious as he rose to the top of the water face up.

With blood escaping from his head, Brett's body started drifting away with the tides. It was only a few minutes until his body washed up on shore near a pier.

A moment later, a young girl with blue hair and eyes appeared and found him lying on the sand.

*gasps* "Mother, come quickly! Someone's injured!" the girl yelled. A woman who looked like an older version of the girl appeared to help.

"Ami, get my emergency medical kit out of the car." the mother said.

Ami nodded and ran to the car and came back quickly with the medical kit. Ami's mother examined Brett for any serious injuries and found he was still alive but had lost a significant degree of blood.

"We need to get him to the hospital and tend to him there. Ami, help me get him in the car." the mother said.

"Yes, Mother." They carried the wounded boy to the car and laid him in the backseat. Ami kept a constant watch on him as her mother hurriedly drove to the hospital.

" _What could have happened to him?_ " the mother thought.

* * *

 **At the Hospital**

Ami and her mother arrived in time to have Brett rushed to the emergency room. The doctors had placed him in a temporal bed as they treated and patched up his head wound.

Tests were run to see if there were any other damages and luckily, the results showed negative. After a few minutes, Brett had started rolling his eyes from side to side rapidly to which Ami took notice.

"Mom, I think he's experiencing a REM dream, look." she said.

"Good to see you've been studying. Your right." Ami's mother said. Brett moaned as he continued to toss around.

"I better sedate him so he can rest properly." she said.

She sedated him, putting the restless young man into a deep sleep. As a safeguard, she carefully strapped an oxygen mask over his face with a clean supply of air.

"I hope he'll be okay." Ami said, looking concerned.

"Don't worry, sweetie, he's in good hands now." Ami's mother said, comforting her daughter.

* * *

 **The Next day**

Brett started to awake from his sleep, blinking a few times to adjust his eyes to the light. He undid the oxygen mask and looked around to have found himself in a hospital room, wearing a patient's outfit.

"Where the hell am I now? Auurgh!" Brett groaned as he clutched his wrapped forehead in pain from his injuries. He looked around once more only to see that he was the only one in the room.

"Hey! Is anyone here? Hello!" Brett called out. Just then, Ami's mother entered the room with medicine and water, looking glad to see that the boy had woken up.

"Here, take this. It will help you with the pain." she said, handing him the medicine.

"Ah, thank you." Brett said. Ami's mother adjusted the bed so he could sit upright to swallow the pills.

"Where am I?" the teenager asked.

"You're in the Juuban Hospital, and I am Dr. Saeko Mizuno. The question is who are you?" Dr. Mizuno asked.

" _Juuban Hospital? Why does that name sound so familiar? Wait a minute. Is this Japan!? But-! How did I even get here!?_ " Brett thought, trying to comprehend everything that had happened.

"Umm... My name is Brett Ralston." he responded.

"Hmm... Forgive me for saying this, but that's an unusual name you have. You don't seem like you're from around here." Dr. Mizuno said.

"Well, the thing is..." Brett started to explain when he saw a shy girl with blue hair and eyes enter the room. His eyes widened in shock as he realized who it was.

"I'm Ami Mizuno. Pleased to meet you." Ami said, bowing politely. Brett continued staring at the two until he blinked and shook his head.

"Oh, same." he nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Ami asked.

"Well, I'm not dead at least." Brett remarked, trying to keep his cool.

"True. You were lucky we found you in time so we could treat your wounds." Dr. Mizuno said.

"It was you two who brought me here? Thanks a bunch!" Brett smiled.

"Oh... You're welcome." Ami shyly blushed while Dr. Mizuno giggled at her.

"Say, uh... where are my clothes at?" Brett asked.

"Oh! They're over here." Ami said, snapping out of her thoughts. "They were soaking wet, so we had them washed and dried for you." She handed Brett his freshly cleaned clothes.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Brett thanked while removing the bandages off his head.

"Oh, it's nothing." Ami said sweetly.

"Your tests show no internal injuries to the brain, but I would suggest that you be careful for the next few days." Dr. Mizuno advised.

"Heh. You don't have to tell me twice." *groans* " _If I ever find the bastard that invented speed boats, I'll kill him._ " Brett muttered in thought.

* * *

 **6 minutes later**

"Oh, yes! Do you have a phone number so I can contact your parents or guardians?" Dr. Mizuno asked. "We must let them know what's happened to you."

" _Oh no... I can't tell them what happened to me. They'll never believe it; I'm not so sure I believe any of this myself. Come on, Brett, think!_ " Brett thought as he sweated in nervousness.

"Sir?" Dr. Mizuno asked.

"Oh, well... I'm pretty much on my own. See, my parents aren't with me anymore." the boy lied.

"You're an orphan?" Ami asked.

"You can put it like that." Brett responded, trying to keep a straight face.

"I see. Well, do you have a place to live?" Dr. Mizuno asked to which Brett shook his head.

"Why are you asking?" he questioned.

"Well, due to your predicament, I'm considering on letting you stay with Ami and me." the doctor explained.

"What? But-! Mother, we just met him! We hardly know anything him." Ami said.

"It's okay; I'm a good judge of character. Besides, he will make a good friend for you since you'll be starting a new school this upcoming week." Dr. Mizuno said.

"Where is all this leading to?" Brett questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you seem like an intelligent young man, so you can stay at our place and help Ami with her school work if she needs help." Dr. Mizuno said as she gave a coercing stare at the young teenager.

"Right… Well, I do appreciate this, but there are some things I need to go take care of." Brett said.

"Okay then. Here, this is my card. If anything happens to you, you can reach me here. It's a direct line, and it's got the address." the doctor said, handing the boy the card.

"Thanks a lot, Dr. Mizuno. Don't worry; I'll be back soon." Brett said as he set off.

* * *

 **Out on the streets**

After walking away from the hospital, Brett sat down on a bench and tried to get his thoughts together.

" _Okay, let's recap: I was in my room just minding my own business. Then that weird ring starts shining and sends me through a cosmos-like zone. Then I fall into a harbor and get knocked out by a speed boat, and wake up in a medical room to meet Ami Mizuno and her mother who apparently saved me from the brink of death. Either I've lost it, or I'm actually in the world of Sailor Moon."_

 _"But that just can't be! I mean seriously, me in an anime? That's about as possible as trying to jump from 90 stories high without a parachute and live._ " He pondered in thought. " _Now, there is a possibility that I am just dreaming. I just need to wake up. Yeah, that's it! Just need to wake up."_

Brett looked around and saw an old rusty pipe lying next to a dumpster near a building next to him. He walked over and picked it up and hid behind the dumpster so no one would see him.

"This is stupid of me, but I got to know…" Brett mumbled to himself as he braced himself for pain.

*WHACK* He hit himself on the leg with the pipe to see if his theory was correct, but it turned out to be a big fluke… a very painful one.

"MMMMMM!" Brett tried to muffle his cry outs of pain.

" _Well… that didn't go as planned._ " he struggled in thought. " _So, I'm awake… and this pain is as real as it gets! So that answers it, I am in a whole other world. The world of Sailor Moon._ "

"Hugh… My life just took a big turn from satisfactory and pleasant to twisted and insane. Perfect start off for summer vacation!" He muttered in annoyance.

It was then that Brett decided to get familiar with the city's layout since he didn't know how to get back home. He started walking down a couple of blocks until he stumbled upon what looked like a game center with a sign saying "Game Center Crown."

" _This the Game Center Crown._ " Brett thought.

He entered inside and saw many kids and adults enjoying the games. He then saw someone working at the counter, a young man with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

" _No way! That's Motoki Furuhata, the guy who runs this place. Well since I'm probably going to be stuck here for a while, I might as well meet some people._ " Brett thought to himself. He walked over to the counter and sat down where Motoki warmly greeted him.

"Welcome, sir! I haven't seen your face around here before." he greeted.

"Yeah, I'm new around here. Do you know of any certain locations I should check out?" Brett asked.

"Well, there's the Ichinohashi Park in central of the district, the Hikawa Shrine is 12 blocks east down the road, the Fruits Parlor Crown is seven blocks from here, and there's a pawn shop just around the corner." Motoki said.

"Thank you; I think I might go check those places out." Brett said.

"Not a problem, mister..." Motoki pondered.

"Oh! Ralston. Brett Ralston." Brett smiled, extending his hand for a shake.

"Ah, Motoki Furuhata, a pleasure to meet you." Motoki smiled back, shaking his hand.

"Pleasure's all mine." Brett said.

The two boys then got into a conversation, getting to know one another and were hitting it off pretty good.

"That's cool, Motoki! I guess I better going now." Brett said.

"Okay, come by anytime and play a few games if you want." Motoki said, waving at Brett.

"I will." Brett said, waving back.

Brett turned around the corner to the pawn shop that Motoki mentioned and went in to see what was on sale. He browsed around until he stumbled across an old beat-up acoustic guitar. After examining it, he decided to play it. The owner was listening to the melody Brett was playing and walked over to him.

"You play pretty well there, kid." he said to the teen.

"Thanks, sir!" Brett smiled.

"Tell you what, why don't you keep that?" he offered. Brett's eyes lit up in surprise.

"Wait, what? Seriously?" he asked to clarify what he heard, and the owner nodded.

"Yeah, I've been trying to get rid of that old thing for a while now, and I think you'll put it to better use than I will. Here's the strap that comes with it." he said.

"Wow! Thank you!" Brett said. With that, the young teen left the store with his new guitar on his back.

Strolling down the streets, Brett was beginning to enjoy himself. The sights of the towering skyscrapers and the beauty of blooming cherry trees were something to remember.

While approaching a crosswalk, he saw two girls on the other side. Both appeared to be 14 years old wearing the same uniform. One was short with blonde hair tied in long pigtails with blue eyes while the other had natural red hair and emerald eyes.

Brett suddenly knew who that short blonde girl was.

" _Oh my God, that's Usagi Tsukino! And Naru Osaka too!? Unreal!_ " he thought. As the crosswalk light turned green, Brett watched Usagi cross the walkway cheerfully, but tripped and fell face first in the middle of the road, bawling.

" _Yep, no question about it. That's Usagi..._ " he sweat dropped.

Just after the light switched back to red, a speeding dump truck was heading straight for Usagi. Seeing the danger, Brett dropped his guitar and rushed out as fast as his legs would let him.

"WATCH OUT!" he shouted as he ran towards Usagi. She then lifted her head and saw the big truck coming towards her and screamed in horror.

At the last second, Brett grabbed Usagi and jumped with all his effort to the opposite side of the crosswalk, just missing the truck. The two landed near Naru who stood in amazement at the scene.

"Flew... Damn, that was too close! Hey. Hey! Are you okay?" Brett said, gently shaking Usagi to wake her up.

"Ow... what...?" Usagi trailed, focusing her vision. She awoke to see a tall, brown haired boy knelt down by her along with Naru.

" _What a hottie!_ " Usagi thought, gazing at him with hearts in her eyes.

"Um... heh heh." Brett laughed embarrassingly with a bewildered look.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Naru asked in worry.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine now." Usagi said. "Thanks to him."

"Here, let me help you up." Brett extended his hand out to Usagi and pulled her up to her feet.

"Thank you for saving me!" Usagi smiled.

"Yeah, you're a lifesaver!" Naru joined.

"Ah, it was nothing. I'm glad you're all right." Brett said.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino, and this is my friend Naru Osaka." Usagi introduced.

"What's your name, handsome?" Naru winked.

"Uh... My name is Brett Ralston." Brett blushed.

Usagi and Naru took a moment and looked the boy over. That name didn't sound Japanese to them, and he didn't look Japanese either, but to them, he looked so hot. Brett started to feel a little unconformable from all the staring.

"Well, I got to get going. I'll see you two around... and please be more careful in the future!" Brett said as he took off, waving goodbye to them.

"Sure thing, Hunkie..." Usagi trailed with hearts in her eyes as Naru did the same.

* * *

"Ok, that was a little weird. I wonder what else will happen?" Brett said to himself. After walking past the residential area, the young man heard the voices of some kids.

"Hold it still; I want to feel its tongue."

"Hey, let's pull her tail."

Brett then rushed around the corner and saw some kids torturing a small and frail black cat.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!? Leave that cat alone!" Brett yelled. The kids turned around to see a tall boy running straight towards them. Intimidated, they ran for their lives.

"Damn kids!" Brett knelt down next to the injured feline and suddenly recognized who it was. " _Ah-! I don't believe it! It's Luna!_ _I better help her. She may know something that could help._ " he thought.

Luna weakly looked up at her rescuer. "Easy, I got you." Brett ensured. He scooped up the cat and took her to the park and sat down on a bench.

"You'll be alright now. What's that there on your head?" Brett asked. The cat frantically tried to get rid of a band-aid stuck to her head.

"Haha! Here, let me help you get that off." Brett said as he gently removed the band-aid. It unveiled a crescent moon on the cat's forehead. She then suddenly jumped back and looked at the boy.

" _Hmm... I sense a very powerful presence in this boy._ _Could he be the one Queen Serenity was referring to_?" Luna thought as she continued looking him over.

"Um... Ok then. Heh heh. You don't seem like you have a place to go to." Brett said, trying to play dumb. The cat nodded.

"Oh boy, this is trippy..." Brett uttered in disbelief. " _I guess Dr. Mizuno won't mind if I keep her._ " he thought.

"Here. Come on, little lady; I'll look after you." Brett said as Luna jumped on his shoulder and purred softly. They both headed toward Ami's house with the sun setting behind them.

* * *

 **At Ami's house**

Brett and Luna arrived at the doorstep and walked through the front door and found Ami in the living room.

"Brett, your back! Oh, who do you have there?" she asked, looking at Luna.

"I found her all beaten up by a bunch of kids and tended to her in the park. Plus, I was wondering if it's all right with you and your mother that I keep her." Brett requested hopefully.

*giggles* "Why of course, you can keep her Brett. My mom's work keeps her occupied all the time that she wouldn't notice. Besides, I like cats." Ami said, petting Luna to which she meowed cheerfully.

"Heh, thank you, Ami. Don't worry; I'll take good care of her." Brett reassured.

Ami then showed Brett upstairs the bedroom he'd be sleeping in across from hers. He laid the guitar on the bed and put Luna down on the floor and started looking around his new room. It was a bit small, but it didn't matter. He'd preferred it so.

"I hope this will be alright." Ami said.

"Of course, this will be perfect." Brett assured.

"Well, supper will be ready in a few minutes, so make yourself comfortable." Ami said.

"Are you sure I can't help you with anything?" Brett asked.

Ami shook her head. "No, there is no need. You just rest yourself. I'll call you when it's ready." she said.

"Ok, then." Brett closed the door and examined his room. "Well, might as well get comfortable."

* * *

 **Half an hour later**

Ami was coming upstairs to let Brett know supper was ready, but when she got to his bedroom door, she heard the strumming of guitar strings in a steady rhythm. She gently cracked the door open to see Brett sitting on his bed, playing the old guitar he had gotten earlier with Luna watching curiously. Without him knowing, Ami watched Brett play.

 _Way back on the radio dial_

 _The fire got lit inside a bright-eyed child_

 _Every note just wrapped around his soul_

 _From steel guitars to Memphis, all the way to rock and roll_

 _Ohhh, I can hear them playing_

 _I can hear the ringing of a beat up old guitar_

 _Ohhh, I can hear them singing_

 _Keep on dreaming even if it breaks your heart_

Ami and Luna watched in amazement at the performance. Soon Dr. Mizuno came up the stairs, wondering where the music was coming from. She found Ami peeking through Brett's door and decided to join her.

 _Downtown is where I used to wander_

 _Old enough to get there but too young to get inside_

 _So I would stand out on the sidewalk_

 _Listen to the music playing every Friday night_

 _Ohhh, I can hear them playing_

 _I can hear the ringing of a beat up old guitar_

 _Ohhh, I can hear them singing_

 _Keep on dreaming even if it breaks your heart_

Brett then started performing his custom solo to the song. Ami, Luna, and even Dr. Mizuno were impressed at the young man's musical talent.

 _Some dreams stay with you forever_

 _Drag you around and bring you back to where you were_

 _Some dreams keep on getting better_

 _You got to keep believing if you want to know for sure_

 _Ohhh, I can hear them playing_

 _I can hear the ringing of a beat up old guitar_

 _Ohhh, I can hear them singing_

 _Keep on dreaming even if it breaks your heart_

 _Ohhh, I can hear them playing_

 _I can hear the ringing of a beat up old guitar_

 _Ohhh, I can hear them singing_

 _Keep on dreaming even if it breaks your heart_

 _Keep on dreaming_

 _Don't let it break your heart_

As Brett ended the song, Dr. Mizuno entered the room, clapping in applause.

"My! What a marvelous performance!" She applauded as Ami walked behind her innocently.

"Oh! I- I didn't know anyone was watching." Brett said, a little startled.

"You're singing, and playing sounded tremendous." Ami said shyly.

"Thank you, Ami." Brett thanked as he blushed.

"Meow!" Luna said.

"Heh heh, and thank you, too." Brett said, petting Luna gently.

"Well, supper is ready, you two. Come on down, and let's eat." Dr. Mizuno said to the two teenagers.

"Ok." They both said, walking downstairs side by side.

" _He does sound beautiful._ " Ami thought admiringly.

 **Chapter End**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave your thoughts and comments in a review as they give insight as to how the story is doing. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3 The Birth of X-Ranger

**Chapter 3 - The Birth of X-Ranger**

Brett was enjoying his supper with the Mizuno family. They were having a dish called Sukiyaki which comprised of noodles, beef, vegetables, and soy sauce. It was pleasant to be able to relax like this after all the crazy events that have happened up until now.

"This is certainly good food, Dr. Mizuno, thank you." Brett said.

"You're welcome, Brett." Dr. Mizuno said gladly.

"Oh yeah, how long have you been playing guitar?" Ami asked.

"I've been at it for around four years now." Brett answered. "It's one of the many things I enjoy doing."

"You are quite skilled with the instrument. What was the name of that song you were playing a few minutes ago?" Dr. Mizuno asked.

"It's called 'Even if it breaks your heart.' It's one of my favorites." Brett said.

"Meow!" Luna expressed happily.

*chuckles* "I see it's our little companion's favorite as well." Dr. Mizuno said as she patted Luna.

Everyone laughed. Brett finished the last of his food and excused himself to go wash up. Dr. Mizuno loaned him some pajamas that belonged to her ex-husband.

"These should be about your size." Dr. Mizuno said, handing the young man his new sleepwear. He slipped into the bathroom and changed into them while taking care of other preparations for bed.

After a few minutes, Ami came around the corner of the hallway and bumped into Brett who was stepping out of the bathroom.

"Oh! Hi, Brett." Amy smiled. "How's your head feeling?"

"Eh, it's alright. Don't worry yourself. I'm a lot more resilient than I look." he insured.

"Even so, you shouldn't push yourself. Let me know if you experience any discomfort." Amy instructed, which made Brett chuckle.

"Yes, 'Dr. Mizuno'." he teased while playfully tapping her nose. "I'll be sure to do just that."

The gesture made Amy blush hard and sport a small pout face but soon smiled. The two then turned toward their bedrooms and wished each other a good night's sleep.

* * *

 **Late that night**

As Brett was sleeping away peacefully, Luna quietly crept into his room and jumped onto the bed.

"Brett? Brett? Come on, now. Wake up." she whispered in his ear while pushing on his side.

"Mmm... go away... I'm trying to sleep..." Brett murmured in his sleep. As he rolled over, his arm accidentally knocked the black cat off the bed. Annoyed, Luna jumped onto the bed headboard.

"Ok then, I didn't want to do this to you, but you leave me no choice. By the moon, wake up!" she shined a light from her crescent moon over Brett's face, forcing him to stir out of his slumber.

"Ga-! What the hell-!?" he opened his eyes and saw the black cat towering over him. "Oh, it's you..." he muttered.

"Good evening to you too. I've been trying to talk to you all night; you're quite the heavy sleeper." Luna said smiling.

Brett was taken aback; he had never had a cat talk to him. Then again, he should've expected this to happen sooner or later.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me from those kids and for getting rid of that bandage. It hampered my sensory abilities and kept me from being able to speak." she said.

"No problem, Luna." Brett said.

The cat blinked for a second. "Wait... How do you know my name? I don't think I've even told you." Luna asked which made Brett gasped.

"Oh! Uh- Um-" He desperately tried to make up some excuse but ended up giving into defeat. "Ok, I will be honest with you. I had already known who you were, even before we met." he confessed.

"What!? But how is that even possible?" Luna asked.

"I'll explain everything to you. Just try not to freak out, please?" the boy replied.

After 5 minutes of listening to Brett about his origins and how he came here through the events leading up till now, Luna had a look of incredulity.

"This is truly astounding! I would never have thought-!" she exclaimed.

"You promised you wouldn't freak! Then again, I can't blame you... It's been a big pill for me to swallow too." Brett said.

"Brett, you mentioned you found a platinum ring in your room before coming here, right?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, it had weird writing on it." the boy nodded.

"Did it look something like this?" Luna jumped into the air and performed a somersault. Sparkles emanated from her body and unveiled the ring.

"Exactly like that!" Brett exclaimed as he retrieved the ring.

"Hmm... I see. It seems that it responds only to you." Luna said.

"Huh? Wait a minute. You're saying that this thing reacts to me?" Brett asked.

"Precisely!" the black cat clarified.

"What is this writing on the inside of it?" he asked.

"It's an inscription in ancient Lunar language. It reads 'Upon the righteous bearer; the path will shine brightly.'" Luna stated. "The ring appears to be a gift to you from Queen Serenity herself."

"Me? But what am I supposed to do with it? I don't know how this thing supposed to work." Brett said.

"Don't worry; I can help you. If I'm not mistaken, this ring seems to be the key to unlocking your dormant powers that I sensed in you earlier." Luna said.

"My powers?" Brett asked as he suspiciously raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. When you removed the bandage, I immediately sensed something strong in you. This ring will help you access those powers." Luna explained.

"Okay... but what do I do exactly?" the boy asked.

"You must have faith in yourself. Believe that you have the will to harness your power. Put the ring on and try summoning it." Luna said encouragingly.

"Alright. I'll give it a shot…" Brett got out of bed and slipped on the ring. He stood still and held his fist up, focusing hard on the ring in hopes it would do something. After a few seconds of concentrating, Brett's body started to glow; his clothes began to take on a new shape.

When the bright light dissipated, Brett found himself dressed in a whole new attire. A new pair of green cargo pants with a black sleeveless top, a light blue jean jacket with silver X logos on the upper sleeves, and black combat boots. An orange sheath carrying a sword was strapped to him as well as a yellow utility belt. His strength, speed, agility, and raw power had all increased tremendously.

"Whoa! What just happened to me?" Brett yelled in surprise.

"You did it! You transformed." Luna congratulated.

"Oh man, I love the texture and style of this clothing. And these new enhancements make me feel like a warrior now!" Brett said, fascinated by his power.

"Well, you are a warrior now, Brett." Luna giggled. "Now what you need is a name." she added.

"A name? Hmm..." Brett pondered for a second. He looked at the silver X logos on his jacket and then it hit him.

"X-Ranger." he said proudly. "That's my new name."

"Interesting choice for a name." the black cat mused. "Well, now it's time to get down to business. You need to test out your powers so you can get familiar with them. Follow me!" she said, hopping up on the window sill.

"Right behind ya!" X-Ranger said, following suit.

* * *

The two ran a few miles away from Ami's house to Ichinohashi Park. There, Luna decided this was far enough for X-Ranger to start his training. Nobody was around, fortunately, to bother them or see what was happening.

"I can't believe how much faster I am now! This is incredible!" X-Ranger said in excitement.

*giggles* "Well you're easily amused, aren't you?" Luna said with a sly smile. The young fighter laughed embarrassing while scratching the back of his head.

"This seems like a good spot here." Luna said as she jumped onto a tree stump. "Now let's practice on some of your attacks."

"Umm... How are we going to do that?" X-Ranger asked.

"First, you need to focus your power and equalize it throughout your body. I want you to try bringing it out." Luna explained.

"Uh... Okay, I'll give it a shot." X-Ranger said as he got into a stance. He tried to concentrate his power, but nothing was happening.

"Rrrrrr! It's not working!" he said in a strainful tone.

"Keep going! Don't let up!" Luna encouraged.

X-Ranger continued trying to power up. After several minutes, a blue aura started to appear around his body; his power now attuned to him.

"No way... Luna, look at this!" X-Ranger said excitedly.

"Excellent! You've got it!" the feline instructor praised. "Now, raise your power as high as it can go."

"Okay then." he nodded, resuming his stance and powered up further. The aura surrounding him started to grow as the wind picked up.

"GrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHH!" X-Ranger yelled as he increased his power. Luna observed the scene but was getting nervous as the ground started shaking violently.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! RRRRRRRRR!" the shouting continued as the young fighter kept making the area around him quake.

"STOP! X-Ranger! That's enough! You're making the whole park shake!" Luna cried, her eyes wild as can be.

"AAAhhhhh...!" X-Ranger heeded the black cat's order and ceased his actions. When the ground settled down, Luna looked in awe as she saw her student basking in a constant fluxing aura of bright blue energy.

"Sorry, Luna! I guess I got lost in the moment." X-Ranger said. "But I could've gone further. This feels like only half of my power.

That last sentence made Luna's eyes boggled in shock. "That- was- only half!?" she managed to choke out.

" _Amazing! He's not at his maximum and yet he is much stronger than before!_ " Luna thought.

"So what now, Luna? Want me to take it another step up?" X-Ranger asked, still surrounded by his aura.

"Huh? NO! No! Don't! Don't do that. You're ready for us to move on now." the black cat said, snapping back to the subject at hand. "You know, in the past, I've dealt with beings whose powers are magic-based. You, however, are different. Your powers are energy-based." she added.

X-Ranger smiled. "Guess I'm just one of a kind. What's next?" he asked. Luna pondered for a moment and eyed a tree next to them.

"Let's see if you can use your energy to attack that tree over there." she instructed.

"Okay then! Hmm, let's see what this does." X-Ranger curiously stretched his hand out to a tree and tried channeling his energy into it. A small blue orb of energy formed and he shot it at the tree, creating a burnt mark.

"Hey, that seemed to work." he said. "I'm going to try that again. Double time!" the young warrior prepped both hands with energy balls. One after another, X-Ranger fired energy blasts at the tree until he got too carried away and made the tree start tipping in their direction.

"Aw, crap!" he shouted as Luna yowled in fright. Instinctively, he lunged forward and attempted to catch the falling tree.

*CRASH*

Luna slowly peered out from behind her paws and saw X-Ranger lifting the entire weight of the tree in his hands. He then rotated in a different direction and tossed the tree aside.

"I'm so sorry, Luna! I didn't mean for that to happen!" X-Ranger apologized. Luna didn't say anything at first due to being too stunned at her student's strength.

"It's ok..." she voiced. "No one got hurt at least. But you seriously need to be more careful! Your recklessness could end up putting others or yourself in danger! You have to learn self-control." she lectured.

X-Ranger frowned and nodded his head in acknowledgment at his teacher's words. She was right. He was indeed powerful but being careless could cause unintentional harm.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to do better." he promised.

"That's good." Luna smiled. "For now... let's just focus on combat training and your sword skills."

"Sounds good to me, let's get started." X-Ranger said as he pulled out his new sword.

* * *

For the remainder of the night, Luna trained X-Ranger to sharpen his senses and to harness his strength at full potential when fighting. His skills with the sword were coming along quicker than she first anticipated. Even his hand to hand combat was impressive. She eventually allowed him to use his energy blasts again once he displayed enough control. The young combatant was starting to bloom into something great.

As the dawn began to break, X-Ranger now had a firm grasp on the basics of fighting, thanks to an excellent instructor.

"Man, I'm tired!" he yawned as he sat down on the grass.

"You certainly have improved, X-Ranger. I am proud of your efforts!" Luna praised.

"Well, I did have a good teacher to guide me." X-Ranger said, making Luna blush at the compliment.

"Why thank you." she replied. "Now that you have control of your power, I wish to ask you for a favor, please?" Luna asked with a pleading voice.

"What is it?" X-Ranger asked.

"Since you're familiar with this world and everyone here, I need your help to find the Sailor Guardian of the Moon and assemble the others. The Negaverse has returned, and we are going to need all the aid we can get. Will you help me?" Luna pleaded.

X-Ranger held his chin in thought. True, he could help Luna and the Sailor Guardians fight the evil forces of this world like the Negaverse, but he was more focused on trying to find a way back to his world where he belonged. It was down to a choice: help and guide the Sailor Guardians or refuse and look for a way home.

Luna was nervously sweating as she waited for X-Ranger's answer. She looked at him as his eyes softened and smiled at her.

*chuckles* "Of course, I help you, Luna." X-Ranger answered, giving the black cat hope. He was never one to turn away from someone who needed help.

"Thank you, X-Ranger! One more thing, can you give me the identity of the Sailor Guardian of the Moon?" she asked.

"Yeah, her name is Usagi Tsukino. She has blue eyes and blonde hair wrapped in pigtails. I should go ahead and warn you that she's a bit of a klutz and a crybaby." X-Ranger said.

"You can't be serious..." Luna sweat dropped in disbelief.

"I know she doesn't sound like what you expected, but Usagi is very sweet and good-hearted once you get to know her. She'll just need to adjust to this sort of thing." X-Ranger said.

"You sound as if you already met her." Luna smirked.

"You can say that. I did save her from being road kill yesterday." X-Ranger said.

"Well... that's one way to make friends." Luna replied. Just then, the two noticed the sunlight shining down over the forest.

"Oh, damn it! We've got to get back to Ami's before they find out I'm missing!" X-Ranger cried. He quickly scooped the black cat up and took off running as fast as possible.

"Hold on, little lady!" he said.

"Oh, my!" Luna exclaimed.

* * *

 **At Ami's House**

X-Ranger hurriedly leaped into the second story window of Ami's house into his bedroom. As he put Luna down, he heard footsteps coming from the hallway towards his bedroom door.

"Oh no, Amy's coming! Luna, quick, how do I transform back!?" X-Ranger frantically asked.

"Your ring!" she replied hastily. "Take it off! Hurry!"

X-Ranger removed his ring and instantly reverted back just as Ami opened the door.

"Brett, are you awake?" Ami said. Brett cringed for a second.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm just uh... doing stretches. I like getting good and loose in the morning." he said, trying to act as nothing happened.

Luna couldn't help but giggle at this scene. Ami was pleased to see that Brett got a "good night's" rest.

"Well, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. Come on down when you can." Ami s.

"Sure, just need to shower first." Brett responded.

He walked into the bathroom, stripped his clothes off, and got inside the shower. After that, Brett slipped on some clean clothes Dr. Mizuno had laid out for him. The morning then proceeded well; the two teens finished their breakfast and Brett decided to walk Ami to school.

As they were walking down the sidewalk, Ami wanted to find out more about Brett and decided to bring up a few questions.

"Brett, can I ask you something?" Ami asked.

"Shoot." Brett chirped.

"You don't seem like you're from around here. Can I ask where you're from?"

"Oh, well I'm from overseas in America." he said.

"Really? You're from America?" Ami asked in surprise to which the young man nodded. "If you're from America, then how did you get all the way over here?" she questioned.

Brett sweated nervously. He had to make up an answer that would be believable. "Well... The thing is, I received a scholarship from a university in Tokyo. They invited me to come over here by cruise and negotiate arrangements. I was close to arriving, but a storm came over and rocked the ship around. It caused me to fall overboard." he said.

"Oh, my! That's scary!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I struggled to keep myself from drowning. I washed up on the shore after that speedboat fin hit me in the head and you know the rest." Brett continued.

"I had no idea... I'm so glad that the worst didn't happen to you. You're very fortunate." Ami smiled.

"No kidding." Brett said, relieved that his story paid off.

They soon arrived at the Juuban Municipal Junior High School where Brett dropped Ami off.

"I'll pick you up right after school, okay?" Brett said.

"Ok, see you later." Ami said, waving at him.

Now it was time to get down to business, Brett walked a few blocks, thinking of a plan for the afternoon. The first thing to do was to get a part-time job for his spare time. Brett remembered Motoki telling him where the Hikawa shrine was at and decided to pay a little visit.

* * *

 **At Hikawa Shrine**

Brett arrived at the sanctuary, hoping to be to get work here. He walked around until an old man came up to him. "Hey there, my boy, what do you say about a part-time job here in the shrine?" the old man said.

"Sure, that would be great. That's what I came here looking for actually." Brett smiled. "This is perfect! I can work here in my spare time and put a few bucks away." he thought.

Just then from behind the corner of the shrine, a young black haired girl with a kimono outfit came into view. Immediately, Brett recognized who it was.

" _Of Course! Rei Hino lives here. I can't believe I forgot!_ " he trailed in thought as Rei walked over.

"Who is this, Grandpa?" she asked.

"This is our new man on the job, Mr. uh..." the old man pondered.

"Oh! I'm Brett Ralston. Pleased to meet you." Brett stated, extending his hand toward Rei. She shook his hand and smiled at him.

"I see you've met my grandpa. I'm Rei Hino, his granddaughter." Rei introduced. "Here, come on inside and have something to drink." she said, leading Brett inside the shrine.

Rei's grandfather left her in charge of showing Brett around and what to do. She took her position quite seriously and had the poor bastard working hard all around the temple, but he didn't mind the toughness Rei displayed as the boss.

Brett then noticed a dignified smell in the air and saw two crows appear from a tree and Rei fed them seeds.

"You're pets?" he asked.

"Somewhat, they are my friends, Phobos and Deimos." Rei said smiling.

* * *

 **6 hours later**

"You sure are a hard worker. And I thought you couldn't handle it." Rei said.

"I'll sure say; it's been a while since we've had fresh blood around here." Rei's grandpa said, patting Brett on the back.

"Well, this is the first time I ever worked in kimono before. My God, this thing is itchy." Brett said, scratching himself.

"Don't complain! I have to wear it too." Rei snapped.

"Yeah, but at least you make it look good." Brett countered, still scratching himself. Rei blushed in response to the compliment.

"I'm gonna go wash up." Brett muttered. He walked into the room where the tub was and jumped in after quickly ridding himself of the kimono.

*exhales* "Rei sure knows the role of a damn slave driver, but she's got some good qualities in her." Brett said, relaxing in the soothing water. After taking a bath, he went to change into his clothes and headed for the school to pick up Ami.

"I wonder how Ami is doing." Brett said to himself as he walked out.

"Brett!" Rei called as she ran to him. The brown-haired boy turned around and saw her.

"What is it, Rei?" he asked.

"I didn't want you to leave without this." Rei said. She handed him a good luck charm she made for him.

"Hey, thank you, Rei! This is sweet." Brett smiled.

"Oh... you're welcome." Rei blushed while acting coy.

"Well... I'll see you tomorrow!" she smiled, waving goodbye and heading back inside the shrine.

"You bet." Brett responded, waving back to her.

After leaving, Brett noticed something inside the charm; he smiled once more when he opened it to find a small lock of Rei's hair inside.

" _Thank you, Rei._ " Brett thought, heading for the school.

At the school entrance, Brett could see Ami waiting for him with Luna. They were both pleased to see him. The trio then headed on back home. While on the way, Luna gave Brett a look of seriousness, telling him they needed to talk. He understood and nodded.

* * *

 **At Ami's house**

"So what's up, Luna?" Brett asked.

"I've received reliable information that the Negaverse is gathering the energy of humans; we need to find Usagi quickly." Luna replied.

"Yeah, one second..." Brett slipped on his platinum ring and transformed into X-Ranger. "Okay, now I'm ready."

"Do you know where Usagi would be right now?" Luna asked.

"At this time, she is probably at her house. We should try there." X-Ranger suggested. Luna hopped on his shoulder, and they set off to find Usagi.

* * *

 **At Usagi's house**

The duo quickly arrived at the neighborhood. X-Ranger landed on the roof of Usagi's house and peeked through the balcony window to find her sleeping peacefully on her bed.

"That's her, Luna. Listen, you better do this without me." X-Ranger said.

"You're not coming? Why?" Luna asked, looking puzzled.

"I don't want my identity to be known. Not now anyway. Just trust me on this." he said.

"If you say so." the feline responded as she jumped down onto the balcony and sneaked into the bedroom window.

X-Ranger sat on the rooftop out of sight waiting for Luna to go through the whole scenario with Usagi. Then he heard a very familiar voice.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

Looking through the window, he saw Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon and was ready for her first mission as a Sailor Guardian. Sailor Moon and Luna took off to the jewelry store while X-Ranger discreetly followed after them.

* * *

 **At Jewelry OSA-P**

"What have you done to my mother?! Someone help!" a girl's voice sounded off. Sailor Moon dashed in and saw a corpse-like woman named Morga holding Naru by the hair.

"Don't worry, your mother is down in the basement all tied up, but I will get rid of you first." Morga said.

"Let her go." Sailor Moon demanded.

"What?" the Negamonster reacted, wondering whose voice was that.

"I said, let her go." Sailor Moon repeated, stepping from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Morga demanded.

"I'm uh... I am Sailor Moon! The champion of love and justice! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" Sailor Moon declared, striking a pose.

X-Ranger incredulity watched the scene from behind one of the pillars. "You'll never see me doing something like that... Well, I guess I better get Naru's mother out of the basement." he muttered quietly.

"Sailor Moon? Never heard of you and probably never will again. Now tremble before the might of the Negaverse!" the monster roared. It commanded its possessed civilians to attack Sailor Moon.

"Ahh! Woah! Aaack!" the heroine cried, dodging each attack by sheer luck.

"HA! HA! HA! You can't stop me-" the monster laughed, but was cut off by a rose landing right in the middle of the scene.

" _I think I know who this is._ " X-Ranger thought.

"Huh? And who might you be?" the monster asked. Up in the upper window above them, a man in a tuxedo with a top hat, a mask, and a cape blowing in the wind.

"I am Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon, look inside your heart and find the warrior in you. It is your destiny." Tuxedo Mask encouraged.

"But I don't want to be a warrior..." Sailor Moon trailed, tearing up. The possessed civilians began to attack her again. "Aaahhh!" She screamed.

"Is this private!?" X-Ranger yelled, kicking one of the civilians in the face and out for the count. He landed in front of Sailor Moon in a protective stance.

"What!? There's more of you? And just who are you supposed to be!?" Morga snarled. X-Ranger looked up and smirked.

"You're worst fear, freak." he remarked, angering his opponent.

"Get him!" she roared, ordering her minions to attack.

X-Ranger scowled and punched one attacker in the gut, then roundhouse kicked another and knocked out a few more with some rush attacks. Sailor Moon watched on in astonishment as Tuxedo Mask joined in and assisted X-Ranger. Together, they soon managed to dispatch the remaining possessed people.

"Grrr! I have had enough of you both! That this!" the monster roared, unleashing black lightning toward the two combatants.

"Look out!" Sailor Moon shouted.

X-Ranger looked over his shoulder and saw the lightning coming for them. With a swing of his hand, he knocked the bolts away and redirected them to one of the pillars.

"Wh- Wha- How did you do that?" Morga exclaimed in shock.

X-Ranger smirked; he unsheathed his sword as he jumped high then slashed the monster's chest, gravely wounding her.

"Aaagh!" she screamed, blood gushing from the wound.

X-Ranger hastily turned his attention to Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon, use your tiara and yell 'moon tiara magic'." he instructed.

"What good will that do?" she asked.

"Sailor Moon, you need to trust him! It will work. Do it!" Luna encouraged.

"Well... okay then!" Sailor Moon said. She grabbed her tiara, and it started to spin like a frisbee. "Moon Tiara Magic!" she shouted, throwing her tiara toward Morga.

"Aaahhh! I shall return!" she cried as she disintegrated into a pile of dust. Sailor Moon jumped for joy at her success. Tuxedo Mask walked over to Sailor Moon.

"Good job, Sailor Moon. You've done well, but others will test you. Do not be afraid." Tuxedo Mask smiled.

"As long as we work together and believe in ourselves, we can accomplish much." X-Ranger said proudly as Tuxedo Mask nodded in agreement while Sailor Moon smiled. Luna continued observing the scene from behind the pillars.

" _It seems his training has paid off. I'm proud of you, X-Ranger._ " she smiled thoughtfully.

X-Ranger put his sword back in its sheath as he started to walk away from the scene. "Well, see you guys around." he said.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon called. "Who- Who are you?" she asked. X-Ranger looked back at her and smiled.

"My name is X-Ranger. Know that I'm on your side and will always be there to help you." he replied. With that, the valiant hero jumped and exited through the window, out of sight.

"What a hunky guy!" Sailor Moon trailed with hearts in her eyes. Tuxedo Mask sweat dropped while Luna sighed at her boy-craziness.

 **Chapter End**

* * *

Thank you for reading! Be sure to leave your thoughts and comments in a review. Until next time!


End file.
